


A Night of Fright is No Delight

by cullens_pet



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Jasper had no idea just what they were getting into when they attend the will reading of his third cousin twice removed, Colonel Beauregard Sanders. Let's just say that for some, there is more fright than delight. A Scooby Doo/Twilight mash-up written for Breath-of -twilight's annual Halloween Countdown on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Fright is No Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Scooby Doo. They both belong to their respective creators. I make no money from this story.
> 
> A/N: This is a Twilight/Scooby Doo mash-up that I wrote for Breath-of-twilight's annual Halloween Countdown. If you like this little tale, head on over to her profile and check out the other stories. There are some amazing one-shot's written by a bunch of incredible writers.

A Night of Fright is No Delight

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Alice asked as they motored quietly across the lake. "It's not like we need the money."

"No," Jasper conceded as he maneuvered the boat through the choppy water. "I know we don't need the money, darlin'. But I'm curious. My cousin Sanders was a very old man and there are rumors that he was quite the collector of memorabilia from the Civil War. You know my passion over things from that era."

"Obsession," Alice corrected teasingly. "Yes. I know. But, we could just go and buy those things that you don't already have."

Alice shivered again as the house loomed into sight on the far end of the lake. It was certainly a creepy looking old Victorian style house. There were two lights flickering in the windows making them look a lot like eyes glowing in the distance. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was letting her imagination run away from her again. Maybe it was because it was Halloween. Or maybe it was because the house was really fucking spooky. All she knew was that Jasper owed her one. Big time.

"It's not the same," he replied finally with a smile as a bolt of lightening cut through the sky. "These things belonged to what is left of my human family. I'd like to preserve that."

"Still," Alice shuddered as thunder rumbled above them. "I just have a bad feeling about all this. It's hard to explain. I can see the outcome, and nothing bad happens. But I can't shake this uneasiness."

"Everything will be fine, beautiful," Jasper reassured her as he docked the boat. "We're vampires. It's not as if we have much to be afraid of."

Alice looked up at him for a moment before she reached up and took his proffered hand. He helped her out of the boat, just like the southern gentleman that he was, and they walked to the door to knock. She thought it was slightly hokey to see several carved jack-o-lanterns decorating the porch. A man just died here a few weeks ago. Who had carved them anyway? She knew Jasper's cousin hadn't. And he had lived here alone.

Upon their knock, the door swung open to reveal a very frightening looking man. His skin was a pasty, unhealthy grey color and he had a large hook shaped nose that was the predominant feature on his face.

"I'm Cosgood Creeps," he said as he ushered them inside. "I'm Colonel Sanders' attorney and I'll be presiding over the will reading this evening. Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable as we wait for the others to arrive."

Alice suppressed a shudder as she passed the man and seated herself on a small loveseat. Jasper took the seat beside her. "Cosgood Creeps," she whispered just for Jasper to hear. "What kind of name is that? It certainly fits his looks."

"Alice," Jasper chided gently. "We can't all be supermodels."

Alice leaned against her mate as he sent out soothing feelings and took in their surroundings. The house was certainly lavish on the interior. She certainly hadn't been expecting that from the sinister appearance of the exterior, but she was pleasantly surprised. There was a nice marble fireplace that was keeping the room toasty warm. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, throwing off brilliant rainbows of light around the circular room. A large winding staircase led to the second floor. The curtains were made of a good quality heavy velvet. It was a bit rich for her tastes but it wasn't aesthetically unpleasing.

Alice moved her attention back to the moment at hand as it seemed that everyone had arrived and they were about to start on the will reading. She was rather surprised to see a group of four teenagers and a dog.

"Attention everybody," the attorney called. "As you all know, I am Cosgood Creeps, attorney of the late Colonel Sanders. My partner, Mr. Crawls, couldn't make it tonight."

The man was really eerie looking as the fire cast dark shadows across his face. Even though Alice was a vampire, the man still gave her the heebie jeebies.

"Creeps and Crawls!" the tall lanky boy exclaimed. "They sure picked the right attorneys for this job."

Alice couldn't help but silently agree with his assessment. This whole place was way off the creep-o-meter.

"Colonel Sanders was a bit odd," the attorney continued. "And his only instructions were to play this record for you."

The attorney set things up and soon there was a boisterous voice coming from the speakers. "Greetins' ya'll."

"Cousin Simple."

"Nephew Norville."

"Sweet Cousin Maldehyde."

"Cousin Jasper."

"And my old friend, Scooby Doo."

"Now that you're all here, might as well get down to the nitty gritty of inheriting my fortune. You're all going to receive an equal share of a million dollars, providing you spend the night here in the old family mansion."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief just as the short girl with glasses said, "That shouldn't be too hard."

"The house is haunted," the record continued.

Alice swore that she heard the dog gulp and echo the word 'haunted'. Dogs couldn't talk, could they? She'd seem a lot in her long life but she'd never come across a talking dog before.

The record continued, "Yes, haunted. And those of you that don't stay, his share of the fortune will go to the others. Now, good night and pleasant dreams ya'll. Hahahaha!"

"I don't like this Jasper," Alice muttered. She didn't have a very good track record with ghosts. She really didn't want to wait around and try her luck again. Sometimes she'd wondered if she had some other latent ability that she didn't know about. She stayed away from haunted places. After the incident in Louisiana, she tended to keep a distance between herself and anything remotely spectral. They seemed to seek her out.

"Alice," Jasper murmured back. "You're a vampire. You know that there are only a few things in this world that can harm us. Ghosts aren't one of them."

"Well, that's it," the attorney declared. "I will return to the island in the morning to find out which of you remains. If any. Hahahaha!"

"Cue the sinister laughter," Alice whispered as she watched the man let himself out of the house. "I'm stating, for the record, that I don't like this. Not one bit. This civil war memorabilia isn't worth tempting your control or me running into another ghost. I see the future, I don't channel spirits. But they don't seem to know that."

"I'll make it up to you, darlin'," Jasper whispered mischievously and flashed her a smile that had her insides melting. His dimples were just so damn cute. And his voice was warm like honey. She clenched her thighs in anticipation.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise, Mister Whitlock," she breathed in reply.

Alice tore her eyes away from her mate and focused on their surroundings once more. She was afraid if she continued to look at him, that she would just jump him right here in the front room, humans be damned.

"Ten o'clock," one of the cousins announced. "And I suggest that we all turn in."

Alice needed no more prompting. Her panties were already damp with her arousal. Jasper owed her and she knew that he would make due on his debt, haunted house or not. She found herself a little excited over the prospect. They'd never made love in a haunted house before.

As soon as they were in their room, he spun her around and pressed her against the door. Attacking her mouth passionately, she moaned as his hand trailed up her skirt. She leaned her head back as he nipped and licked his way down her throat. She gasped as he bit her lightly, leaving a stinging reminder of his possession.

"Quiet, darlin'," he whispered softly as his tongue laved the spot tenderly. "We wouldn't want the humans to come investigate."

He lifted her effortlessly and she wound her legs around his waist as he parted her blouse. Pulling her breasts free from the cups of her bra, he pinched one nipple as he took the other between his sharp teeth. She groaned softly again and rubbed her core against the bulge in his pants, trying to ease the ache that was building there.

She squealed softly as he pulled her away from the wall and dropped her on the bed. "Jasper," she chastised. "A little warning would be nice."

He smirked down at her as he began removing the rest of her clothes, baring her creamy skin to his hungry eyes. "Now, where's the fun in that?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Alice leaned back and took in the sight of her husband as he stripped. He really had the perfect body. Strong shoulders, a narrow lightly muscled abdomen, a nice vee cut into the muscles surrounding his hips. She licked her lips as he removed his last article of clothing, showing off the impressive package between his legs. She really was a lucky girl.

She reached up to grasp his cock but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her. "Nuh uh, beautiful," he rebuked her gently. "This about you. Now, lay back and hold onto the headboard. Don't let go."

She blinked her eyes and looked at him for a moment. They'd played these kind of games before. They'd been together for quite some time now. She saw his eyes darkening with lust, so she laid back and complied with his commands, wrapping her small hands around the headboard behind her.

She felt vulnerable for a moment as he stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity before he finally joined her on the bed. She was pliant in his hands as he propped her legs up and spread them far apart.

She shuddered as his nose skimmed her thigh. "Gorgeous," he whispered as his tongue teased her thigh sensually. She could feel the moistening of her folds as he continued his slow seduction. He really could be a tease sometimes. She shivered and shuddered as his fingers skimmed over and around where she wanted his touch the most. She bucked her hips in an effort to gain the relief she so desperately wanted.

He chuckled softly and pinned her hips to the bed with one hand, halting her movements. "Patience, love," he breathed, his tongue whispering against her glistening folds. "All good things come to those who wait."

He continued his slow torture, arousing her to the point she was whimpering. After she thought she could take no more, his tongue finally made contact with her throbbing clit as his fingers breached her opening. Alice struggled to keep quiet as her first orgasm ripped through her body, her hands gripping the wood of the headboard as it squeaked in protest at its rough handling.

Jasper didn't relent. He dived in, using all of his skill to bring her to the brink faster than he ever had before. Alice released the headboard, and carded her fingers through his honey colored hair as she soared to the edge once more.

She groaned in protest as Jasper stopped his ministrations. "What did I tell you, Alice?" he asked solemnly as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Alice struggled through the haze of her arousal to answer his question. "You said not to let go of the headboard," she answered, her voice small.

"That's right," he affirmed as he drew himself up onto his knees. "You didn't follow my instructions, beautiful. Do you know what that means?"

Alice shook her head. His grin was positively feral as he studied her. "It means that bad girls get punished. Get on your knees, darlin' and face the headboard."

Alice moved to comply with his commands. This was a side that Jasper so rarely showed. He was a natural leader, a commander, and she loved it when he brought that into the bedroom. Her juices were dripping from her as she felt his presence behind her.

She shivered with anticipation as his hands ran down her back and caressed the sway of her spine. "Hold the headboard, darlin'. Don't let go this time. And don't make any noise."

Alice reached up and gripped the sturdy wood once more. She sucked in a deep breath as Jasper's hand smacked her ass hard.

"That's for disobeying," he murmured as he smacked her once more. "That's for being so damned tempting." His hand swung once more and she muffled a groan of pleasure. "That's for making noise."

She wanted to argue with him. She hadn't made a sound until the last blow, but she knew that he was counting on her disagreement. She rubbed her rump against his erection as his hands soothed the ache in her rump.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" he asked as his pressed the tip of his cock against the wetness of her opening.

She pressed back against him in answer. He gripped her hips as he plunged in, filling her completely. They both hissed at sensation. He'd just pulled back and was ready to plunge in once more, before a loud commotion in the hallway attracted their attention. There were several loud bangs and some shouting.

"Shit," he cursed. "Just when it was getting good. Cockblocked by a bunch of humans."

They dressed hurriedly so that they could find out just what the devil was going on. They'd just left the room, when they were stopped and informed by the tall blond haired boy, Fred was his name, that Cousin Simple had disappeared. He relayed that everyone had agreed to return to their room and lock the doors.

Jasper locked eyes with Alice before sniffing the air carefully. "Something's fishy, Alice. I smell that creepy attorney here on the staircase. Maybe we should look around."

They crept through the dark mansion and down the winding staircase. Alice's eye darted around rapidly as she tried to take in all of their surroundings at once. She couldn't deny that she felt unsettled. And she felt a bit ridiculous for it. She was a vampire after all.

Jasper pulled her to cupboard in the kitchen. "Feel that ?" he said as he held her hand by the crack in the door.

She felt a slight breeze. She looked up and nodded her head. He reached out and swung the door open, revealing another set of stairs. They followed them down and emerged into an underground cavern. She looked at her mate as he looked around in awe. The place was packed full of Civil War relics.

She watched him as he walked around tracing his fingers over the artifacts lovingly. He moved to a cannon and wiped the dust off it reverently.

"They can keep the money," he stated. "I just want this collection."

They each roamed around, picking through the contents of the cave. Jasper had found a cache of firearms and was carrying around and old flintlock pistol and a musket. Alice was looking through the contents of an old wagon. She pulled back the canvas and gasped as she saw the contents. There were dozens of Confederate uniforms, in near mint condition. She'd always wanted to see what her soldier looked like in uniform.

"Major Whitlock," she called seductively. "You have to come and see what I found."

Jasper didn't have time turn around before Alice shrieked as one of the uniforms she'd been looking at rose slowly up in to the air. She watched incredulously as its arms started flapping and it started coming toward her. She screamed again and ran as it chased her around the cave.

Jasper watched for a moment, amused as Alice seemingly forgot that she was at the top of the food chain. She'd lost it completely as she ducked and dodged the flapping uniform. She screamed once more as Jasper caught her, wrapping his arms around her and stopping her unnecessary flight.

"Hush, darlin'," he soothed. "It's alright. Watch."

She watched, wide eyed as the uniform stopped its pursuit and hovered before them. She laughed a little as the old material slipped and revealed the culprit.

It was only a goose.

She laughed in relief before she smacked her husband on the chest. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" she accused.

He smiled and laughed. "I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she pouted.

He laughed again before kissing her on the end of her nose. "You were just so damn funny running around, beautiful. I couldn't help but watch for a minute."

She looked at him angrily for a minute. She couldn't believe he'd let her run around scared like that. Then she snuggled into his chest. "Can we leave now?" she asked. "You said that you didn't care about the money."

She felt mortified again as the goose finally untangled itself from the uniform and flew away. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten so scared over something so trivial.

"Don't you want to solve the mystery?" he teased.

"No, I don't," she pouted into his shirt. "I want to be far away from this creepy house. Please, Jasper. I can make it up to you."

She paused as Jasper considered her words. Then she tried to sweeten the deal. "Look, I'm sure that they already think that we've disappeared. Let's just take what you want from down here and be gone. They won't ever know."

"I don't know," Jasper teased. He fought a smile as she stiffened in his arms. "I'd like to stick around and solve the mystery as to what happened to Cousin Simple."

"Jasper Whitlock!," Alice fumed as she poked him in the chest. "If you don't turn around and march down that beach and get in that boat…"

"You'll what?" he asked, his eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

"I'll… I'll…" she struggled as she tried to come up with a suitable threat. "I'll reorganize and redecorate your office."

"You wouldn't?" he asked fearfully.

"Would," she crowed triumphantly.

"Tell you what," he bargained as he loosened his hold on the tiny termagant in his arms. "Let's compromise. Help me load up some of these things. I'll agree to leave before we find out what exactly is going on in my cousin's house. And you can agree to owe me one when we get home."

His eyes darkened considerably as he considered all the possibilities of her owing him one. It was a positively delicious thought. He'd been rather enjoying himself earlier upstairs before they'd been so rudely interrupted.

"Done," she agreed finally.

He released her fully and they began to pack away what he wanted to take. He definitely wanted the guns and there was an old standard issue gun cleaning kit. An old steamer trunk, which they used to pack all of his newest treasures into. He even packed up a few of the uniforms.

As he was folding them away, he noticed a few papers sticking out of a book that was in the bottom of the wagon. He pulled them out carefully and unfolded them. It was his enlistment papers. Along with the notice that had been given to his wife of his death. There was even a scratchy photo of him in his uniform. His hands shook slightly. He thought everything was gone.

"Alice," he called. "Look."

"Oh, Jas. Is that you?" she asked.

"It is. Look," he said. "It's all my papers."

She looked over them carefully before placing them back in the book and into the trunk. She closed the lid and pecked him on the lips.

"Lets' go, soldier," she said playfully. " I believe I have a debt to repay."

He smiled warmly at her. "After you darlin'. I won't mind at all collecting on that debt either. Especially since you owe me two now."

~~~FIN~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: So, any thoughts? This is the first Jasper/Alice ship that I've written. Do drop me a line and let me know how I did. Reviews are like Halloween treats and I can eat as many of those as I want and not gain any weight. ;)


End file.
